Love in the Blood of Murder
by Michy821
Summary: Summary: Sakura Haruno never expected to be a witness of a murder. But it's all good, all that matters is she finds the murderer, right? All these emotions aren't necessary, right? Right? Sakuxmulti AU


**Summary: Sakura Haruno never expected to be a witness of a murder. To add to her surprise she is kidnapped by Kohona's most infamous gang, Akatsuki. Luckily they seem to take a liking to her and let her go with warnings of being watched. Then, her classmates and the police begin to act strange. But it is all good, all that matters is she finds the murderer, right? All these emotions aren't necessary, right? Right? Sakuxmulti AU**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the anime or manga Naruto. I DO NOT OWN its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Case Report<strong>

**Date: 8/17/11**

**Time of interrogation: 2:03 PM**

**Subject: Haruno, Sakura (witness)**

A muffled groan escaped a girl's lips as she untangled the bedcovers from her legs. Vibrant pink bedhead hair covers her entire face. That annoying ringing sound engulfing her ears was now forcing her to wake up from her cozy dreams.

"Ugh, I hate this alarm clock!" the girl yells before smashing the off button on her clock.

For the past few months this girl has become used to lazily waking up in the warm afternoon at her own lazy pace. Now suddenly she is forced to wake up at 6:00 AM for her to get to her new school on time. A pitiful tragedy, isn't it?

As much as I hate to admit it, that girl is me. And right now I'm not a happy camper, at all. I was scampering around trying to find clothes that actually flattered my body. My parents always bought my clothes and my cousin repeatedly gave me their hand-me-downs. Not that I am not grateful, there could be tons of poor kids on the streets begging for money and warm clothes. It's just that-okay going off topic.

Look, I'm not here to ramble; I'm not here to give you speeches about the fashion-trends either. In fact, I hate that stuff. I'm here to tell you what happened but I'm still a good storyteller, huh. Ahem-I work at Spillway Café on the Weekends as a waitress starting at 9:00 AM to 12:00 PM then I get a break, work three more hours and then I'm done. My aunt owns the café actually. I got off at 3:30 PM and headed home, my apartment. I was in a pretty bitter-sweet attitude.

Earlier that day I confessed my love to a classmate of mine, Sasuke Uchiha. He declined me rather quickly and rudely if I might add. He probably thought I was one of those brainless fan girls he has swarming all around it doesn't really matter because I've always never liked people much. They are usually corrupted and distorted. Anyway I was moping a bit and then I saw Sarutobi-sama standing by the street, which was kind of strange. I thought rich people drove around in good looking cars, you know they are, _the glamorous_.

I saw some shadowy figures come out of a car with a gun, I didn't move because I was afraid they would see me. They shot Sarutobi-sama two times and I could have sworn one of them looked my way. I didn't get a good look of them because they moved fast. I'm the one that called the police, there was no one else was there because I like to walk down that abandoned lane because it's quiet. That's all I know, I swear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's P.O.V<strong>

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan!" the strange officer shouted before I left the building.

The man had a very peculiar appearance with broomstick, spiky silver hair shooting up from his head like a porcupine. He had a black cloth covering his left eye. What was more interesting was that he wore a dark-wash mask that covered the lower half of his face. He was friendly enough, I suppose. He was kind of, quirky. He came two hours late, with one of those perverted books that my aunt's friend writes. He is always hitting on me, along with the annoying boys that exist in Kohona. The officer, I think his name was Hatake-something, he practically radiated laziness.

Anyway, I don't usually rant like this very often. I mean, I rant probably every day, but this is different. I do this type of rant when I'm nervous or ... scared. That shooting scared me a lot. The blood oozing from the mouth, it scared me a lot. But something else was bothering me; I could just be a bit paranoid.

I saw symbol on the murder's jacket, I choose not to tell the police about it. It was a musical note and it normally wouldn't bother me but the other symbol did.

_It was a red cloud._

I probably shouldn't be too worried but I happen to know that it's a gang sign for one of the locals. They are still on the run from the police. I have no idea how though; the Uchiha Police Force is top of the line. Ever since it was made, crime and murders dropped dramatically. This was a really bloody city before the police force came. I should know.

I probably wouldn't be so judgmental of people if my parent's hadn't died. They were great, well my dad was great. My mom died of Leukemia when I was a kid, just starting kindergarten. She was supposed to have my looks and she loved music. My dad couldn't carry a tune but I loved music. I play piano, violin, flute, and I also sang. I loved the way music lit up the room and swayed people's emotions. It is so beautiful. And my dad was great. He was a real genuine guy; even though she was just a store owner he had May talents.

He knew martial arts and taught me how to fight, to discipline me. He also taught me how to box. I remembered each lesson. I guess he really wanted a son. He never remarried though, for that I'm grateful.

He also was smart guy and taught me moral value. That there are people who lie and cheat to get what they want and it burns me to the core. They steal a person's everything.

One day, a man in a grey suit and pink collared shirt walked into my dad's store. He said that my dad couldn't afford _not to have his gang's protection. _My dad declined and the next morning i found him hanging on the ceiling. I still remember the blood oozing out of him, the bruises that colored his body black and blue, the red ring around his neck, and that bloody rope.

That's why i admired Sasuke, his father was the head of the Uchiha task force and they brought the gang to justice.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up and breathed in a good amount of air before rolling over. She soon got up and went to freshen up. She was usually an early riser. She knew she had to go to school in thirty minutes and was in a hurry. Grabbing things in a disorderly fashion Sakura made a promise to herself to clean it up. Sakura preferred to have everything clean and organized, after all everything had a place.<p>

Sakura walked out of the house in a nice, plain form-fitting grey short sleeve top, and dark wash jeans. Her waist-long hair swished as she walked down the street with her midnight blue backpack. Her dangling gold earrings moved back and forth. Her face was perfect, great, pale skin and rosy lips that formed a warm smile. She never wore make-up and didn't like to cake up her face. Many say she looked like an innocent doll with her sparkling emerald eyes.

She gracefully walked down the street only to lose some points in class. She strutted straight towards… a bus stop… and got on.

'I need to get a car.' Sakura thought as she made a distasteful face, and plopped herself down on an empty seat. Although, she didn't really have anyone to impress right now, since the Sasuke incident. The thought saddened he quite a bit, Sasuke was the only boy she very had a crush on. They were actually on pretty good terms. They would often talk about recent events or discuss new ideas on subjects. He was a bit rough around the edges, he could really be a jerk, but in all he was a goody guy deep down, really deep down. She was probably the only girl who didn't fan girl him as other girls did in school. They would squeal his name and constantly talk about how great he was. He always hated people like that.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura patiently waited at Sasuke's locker for him, as she did every day. It had become a routine and it was usual thing they did every day.<em>

_When Sasuke finally turned from the corner and headed towards Sakura, she felt her breathe hitch. It was practically suffocating her. He walked to her, said a gentle hello, and moved toward his locker. Then, her letter fell out. He picked it up and ripped it to shreds._

_He had ripped up her letter, without realizing it was hers._

_"Look Sasuke I really like you and I would really appreciate a date-" Sakura would have finished her sentence but she then saw Sasuke had done_

_"Another fan girl again this was probably the most lovesick, stup-wait what?" Sasuke started but stopped mid-way when he finally heard Sakura's declaration of 'like'._

_Raw fire burned in her eyes and she confidently walked up to him. He couldn't help but admire her graceful movements, one foot behind the other. Legs strutted toward him and he felt a bit conflicted on what he should do. His feet stayed rooted to the floor and his arms felt heavy, as if they were weighing him down to the spot where he stood. She stared into his eyes and with hesitation slapped him right across the face._

_It was then he realized that it was her letter_

_She had avoided him for a couple of days now_.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed at the memory. Oh well, there were other fish in the sea, she could always find a boyfriend. But, that might be hard.<p>

Her wheels did belong to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review the story.<strong>


End file.
